dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200223-history
Superman vs. Batman
Superman vs. Batman is a 2016 American superhero film featuring the DC Comics characters Superman and Batman. It is the sequel to 2018's ''Superman'' and the second installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. The film is directed by ?, written by ? and produced by ?. The cast includes Matt Bomer, Ben Affleck, Jeremy Irons and Holly Hunter. Synopsis Fearing the actions of a god-like super hero left unchecked, Gotham City’s own formidable, forceful vigilante takes on Metropolis’s most revered, modern-day savior, while the world wrestles with what sort of hero it really needs. And with Batman and Superman at war with one another, a new threat quickly is quickly approaching, putting mankind in greater danger than it’s ever known before. Plot In 2013, while in Metropolis, an aged Bruce Wayne witnesses the Kryptonian invasion taking place between General Zod and Kal-El, two alien beings from the planet Krypton. Bruce makes his way towards the Wayne Financial Building, telling his close friend Jack O'Dwyer to evacuate the building, only to watch in horror as it is leveled by Zod's Heat Vision. In the wreckage, he finds other friends and employees dead and badly wounded. He looks up in anger as he see's General Zod and Kal-El battle in the sky. 18 months later in 2015, the Kryptonian now known as Superman has been recognised throughout the world; many seeing him as a hero, many others seeing him as a god, and to some, a danger to the human race and earth itself. Many politicians, sovereign leaders and some of the most powerful people in the world have shown great support to Superman, among them CEO of LexCorp Lex Luthor. A shipment is brought to the Metropolis LexCorp facility, where Lex Luthor is waiting. Lex has it opened, revealing a large piece of Kryptonite. In Gotham City, Batman has tracked human trafficker Cesar Santos to a house in the suburbs. Gotham City Police Department officers find Santos tied up to a radiator as Batman lurks on the wall behind him before fleeing. The two officers then realise that Batman has branded Santos on the chest. Returning to the Batcave, Bruce finds Alfred working on the Tech Cowl, and begins studying new footage of Superman. In the morning, Clark is watching Metropolis News 8 on the Batman branding of Cesar Santos. * At LexCorp Industries headquarters, Alexander Luthor, Jr. is meeting with Senators June Finch and Barrows to show them a tiny piece of Kryptonite that was found in Metropolis, that can destroy Kryptonian cells. 'Lex' wants to bring the large piece of Kryptonite found in the Pacific Ocean into the United States but needs Finch to get him an import licence. * DGk5h33vlR0-1- Lex cuts a deal for access to the Scout Ship Wallace Keefe is at his home, filled with articles on the Black Zero Event and Bruce Wayne, as he pays his respects at the Superman Statue in Heroes Park before climbing onto it and spraying the words 'False God' onto the chest. * Barrows makes a deal with Lex, allowing him access to the Kryptonian Scout Ship that crashed in Metropolis and also the body of deceased General Zod. * At an underground fight club, Bruce Wayne is tracking Knyazev and helps a fighter win with advice to lose Knyazev money. He then gets a drink next to him at the bar where he clones his phone. * Batman v Superman 33 Finch blocks Lex's licence At the Daily Planet, Clark is asking Perry White to cover the story of Batman's terrorism in Gotham but Perry asks him to cover the sports. Lois is late and provides the prototype bullet, wanting a flight to Washington D.C. * Lex invites Senator Finch to his house, where she tells him she's blocking the import licence for him to bring Kryptonite into the US. * Lois ambushes Secretary Calvin Swanwick in the men's bathroom, where she confronts him about the experimental bullet in the African incident. Swanwick dismisses her. * Batman-v-superman-image-4-1- Clark questioning Bruce on Batman At the Glasshouse, Bruce awakens from a nightmare next to a sleeping girl as Alfred arrives where they go through the data off of Knyazev's phone, where he makes numerous calls to Lex Luthor. Bruce tells Alfred to prepare the batsuit, but Alfred tells him that there is no need as he has been invited. Bruce arrives at the party as Lex is giving a speech, Alfred directs him downstairs to the mainframe where he plants a hacking device. Mercy Graves follows Bruce, but he pretends that he is drunk so he can return to the party. Lex's speech begins to fall apart as his inner demons begin to show so he cuts it short. Clark is reporting at the party and hears Batman v Superman 52 Diana steals Bruce's device Bruce's earpiece so begins questioning him about the Batman, as Bruce is taken by the looks of Diana Prince. Bruce dismisses Clark's questions saying that the Daily Planet is hypocritical of Superman. Bruce goes to retrieve his device but finds it missing, as Diana has stolen it. He follows her through the party but misses her as escapes in her car. Clark meanwhile sees on the news a disaster at the Day of the Dead festival in Mexico, and hastily leaves to save the day. Lex pays Wallace Keefe's bail and waits for him at his home, where he offers him the chance to stand for something, and also a new wheelchair. Lex persuades him to go to Senator Finch and asks for her to send Superman to trial over the Black Zero Event. Ss6dLv6XGyM-1- Bruce tracks down Diana Bruce tracks Diana Prince down to a museum, where she reveals that she took the drive as Lex Luthor stole a photo from her. She tells him she couldn't retrieve it as the drive is military grade encrypted and that she has left it in the glove compartment of his car. * Batman v Superman 56 Bruce's knightmare Bruce begins decrypting the drive and has a knightmare in which he leads a resistence against Superman and his army, who have taken over the world and left it to be made desolate by invading aliens. Batman is meeting to get Kryptonite but is set up as his men trade him into to Superman's army. Batman begins taking out Superman's army, killing them in as he goes along as Parademons begin taking Batman's men before he is knocked out. Batman is tied up as Superman arrives and kills him and his men. Bruce awakens to the Flash coming from the future, saying that Lois is the "key" and that he must find us. Batman v Superman 59 Alfred warns Bruce against battling Superman Bruce then awakens again to find the device fully decrypted. He begins looking through Lex's Metahuman files to see that Diana is actually an immortal Amazon. * He also finds that the 'white portugese' is not a person, but a ship bringing in a large piece of Kryptonite. Bruce reveals to Alfred to he plans to steal it from Lex and use it to kill Superman. Alfred tries to warn him against it as Superman is not their enemy but Bruce insists. 2cIN1wY Batman preparing to track Knyazev Clark is at his desk as he is given post about the Batman's brutality towards people. Lois meets with Swanwick again and gives him the prototype bullet. * Knyazev is overseeing the Kryptonite's importation into Gotham. Batman is atop a crane watching and shoots a tracker onto the truck. He then gives chase in the Batmobile and begins taking out the chase cars, one by one before he is stopped by Superman just before he is about to take out the truck, sending the Batmobile crashing. * Superman warns Batman to stop what he is doing as Lex is delivered the Kryptonite. Batman v Superman 01 Finch holds a hearing At the US Captiol, Finch is holding a hearing to hold Superman accountable for the tragedy in Metropolis 2 years ago. Clark flies to see his mother Martha who tells him that she never wanted him to be in the public eye. Swanwick reveals to Lois that LexCorp provided the prototype bullets and works out that she was used as bait for Superman, to frame him for a tragedy in Africa. At the capitol, Superman arrives as Finch begins her speech, where she notices a glass at her seat which says 'granny's peach tea' which she knows is from Lex. * She then sees that his seat is empty as a bomb from Wallace Keefe's wheelchair explodes, killing hundreds in the building, except Superman who stands in the blaze saddened before leaving. PxCFo-k9EJ4-1- Superman stands in the ruins Lex arrives back at LexCorp Headquarters to find the place a wreck, after Batman has broken in and stolen the Kryptonite. Superman visits Lois at her hotel in Washington D.C., telling her that he feels like he is doing no good following the dreams of his father and that his world doesn't exist anymore. * Batman-v-superman-image-33-1- Lex begins making Doomsday At the Scout Ship, Lex uses the cut off fingerprints of General Zod to access inside the ship where he finds the Genesis Chamber and General Zod's Command Key which he reactivates and tells the ship to teach him the knowledge of the Kryptonians. He then overrides General Zod's authority and places Zod's body in the waters of the Genesis Chamber. Cuts his hand and places his on Zod's body before ordering the ship to continue with the metamorphosis. * Batman v Superman 15 Bruce preparing for battle Bruce Wayne begins preparing for a showdown with Superman, training harder physically and creating new Kryponite based weapons to combat him with, such as Smoke Grenades and a Kryptonite Spear. As Martha is locking up the cafe in which she works, she is kidnapped. * JQAHmvrt0So-1- Batman waits for Superman Batman, in his Mech Batsuit is preparing for his duel with Superman, planting his weapons. Lex is atop of LexCorp Tower as Knyazev in disguise kidnaps Lois and brings her to Lex. Lex knows that she has been investigating him and pushes her off the helipad of LexCorp Tower. Superman returns from exile and catches her before confronting Lex who reveals he's kidnapped Martha and that he knows Superman's secret. Batman v Superman 36 Lex giving Superman an ultimatum He tells Superman that he has 1 hour to kill Batman or Martha dies. NRHo2L0d4 w-1- The two heroes clashing Superman tries to talk to Batman who's traps begin attacking Superman. Superman pushes Batman to the ground and tells him to stay down but Batman continues to attack, using Kryptonite to weaken Superman to human levels. Batman then begins to beat Superman down before the Kryptonite wears off as the two get evenly matched before Batman unleashes more Kryptonite on Superman. He then drags him to the Kryptonite Spear where he prepare to deal the final blow. Before he can, Superman pleads with Batman to "save Martha". Thinking he is using his mother's name, he begins to shout in rage until Lois arrives and explains that Martha is Superman's mother. SuZBg1XSpxs-1- Lois watching the heroes leave * Batman realizes his foolishness in fighting Superman and throws the spear away. Superman tells him that they need to find where she has been taken. Batman tells Superman to go to the Scout Ship as he is needed there, and that he will find Martha. Lois then throws the spear into a well. * Alfred was listening in and has already tracked Knyazev to the Gotham port. Batman takes the Batwing and begins taking out the men surrounding before Alfred takes control of the Batwing from the Batcave as Batman goes inside and takes out the men one by one. He crashes through the wall and grabs one of the men pointing his gun at Kynazev, before shooting his flamethrower tank and setting it alight. * At the Scout Ship, Lex is waiting and is disappointed that Superman hasn't got Batman's head. * He goes to call Kynazev and is surprised to hear Batman on the other line and realizes that Martha is safe. Superman tells him he has failed, however, Lex then reveals that he has a back up plan, as Doomsday emerges from the Genesis Chamber, hoping that he will kill Superman. Doomsday attempts to attack Lex but Superman stops him as the two duel, destroying the Superman statue. * The United States Armed Forces deploy Boeing AH-64 Apache's to attack Doomsday but the attack only makes him stronger, releasing a huge electronic blast in the process. Superman grabs Doomsday and flies him into orbit, as the President orders Swanwick to fire a nuclear warhead at the two Kryptonians. * Swanwick is against it but follows orders, sending Doomsday crashing into Stryker's Island as Superman's signal is lost. * Doomsday gets up even stronger, growing spikes all over his body releasing another huge electronic blast. Batman in the Batwing tries to attack it but Doomsday shoots him down with Heat Vision. * As Doomsday corners Batman preparing to kill him, his Heat Vision is blocked by Diana's shield, clad in full Amazonian armor. She then engages the creature pushing it back. * Superman is in orbit floating as the Yellow Sun rejuvenates his body and he returns to the fight knocking Doomsday back. * Lois realizes that the spear she threw could kill the creature and returns to get it, but the super powered battle knocks the building over trapping her underwater. Superman hears her and rescues her, retrieving the spear. * He tells Lois he loves her and flies with the spear, plunging it into Doomsday. However, the spear does not fully pierce Doomsday, which allows him to stab Superman in his chest with a spike, which grew in place of the hand he had chopped off by Diana. * Superman pushes the spear in further, finally impaling and killing Doomsday as Superman dies as well. Lois runs over distraught and cradles Superman's body. Lex is has his head shaven as he is sent to prison, where he is visited by Batman. Lex tells Batman that the whole universe knows Superman is dead and that they will be coming. * A huge procession is held at Heroes Park for Superman, as a small ceremony is held in Smallville by those who knew Clark personally. Martha gives Lois an engagement ring Clark was planning on giving Lois. At the Smallville Cemetery, Bruce is discussing with Diana finding the other Metahumans like her and bringing them togther, now that Superman is no longer around to protect the world. As the funeral ends, a heartbeat can be heard from Clark's casket as dirt above the coffin begins to rise due to gravitational manipulation like when a Kryptonian is flying. Cast * Matt Bomer as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman * Jeremy Irons as Trivia